Teen Titans-- Enter Jasmine (repost)
by Featherleaf
Summary: Yeah, yeah, repost. I screwed up some stuff in the first one and fixed it. NBD. Kay, so, here it is!
1. Prologue

"Robin! Robin! I am glad to see that you are okay!"

I turned, smiling. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Starfire ran over. "I was worried, he had hit you and I was afraid you had been hurt."  
"Nah, I'm a bit tougher than that." In ran a T-Rex, who quickly changed shape and formed a greenish boy. "Robin, you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Beast Boy. Really, it was just a small scrape. It isn't like I haven't fought him before!"

"I don't like to see you get hit, all the same." I turned; Cyborg had come up from behind us. I nodded. "I know you guys don't like it, but you really have to get used to it." A girl in a dark blue-black cloak, who was standing next to Starfire, nodded. "Back to the tower?" I nod. "Yes, Raven, we'll go back." We went back to our tower, stepped in the door, and standing there, leaning against our couch, was a… teenage girl? Instantly, we went into defensive positions.

"Who are you, how did you get in our tower?!" I asked.

"Better yet, WHY did you get into our tower?" Cyborg asked.

The girl only smirked, pulling a lock of her brunette hair back behind her ear. "Don't freak out, I'm only here to see if I could maybe join the team."  
Starfire looked confused. "But you do not have powers, am I correct?"

The girl laughed. "Nope. Oh, and by the way, I'm Jasmine."


	2. Chapter 1 Jasmine

Okay, so I hike 700+ miles, through rain, sleet, snow, whatever, bust into the Teen Titan's tower, and they're about to KILL ME?! Okay, I admit, I shouldn't have broken in, I guess. But I wasn't going to wait who-knows-how-long in the rain outside the tower! My hand flew to my locket, out of habit. It had been my mother's. When she had died, she gave it to me, telling me it could save me. Whatever THAT meant. I was looking my heroes in the face, so I guess the best thing to do was to apologize. "Okay, I'm sorry I busted in. But in case you didn't notice, it's raining, and I hiked 700+ miles to get here." Beast Boy was amazed. Good, already impressed one. Raven was curious, I could tell, and Starfire was concerned, Robin was protective, and Cyborg was… eh, hard to read. I spoke up. "And before you go judging me, saying I don't have any powers, you'd be surprised. Anyone care to test me first? I'd hate to hurt you, because you've always been my heroes, but…" They all nodded. Then Raven stepped forward. "Let's see what you can do." She was definitely my favorite of the Titans, but I did give them the challenge. I tucked my locket under my shirt, it was a habit. She started with one of her usual spells, I only yawned a bit. "Asero, metheo, SYNTHO-"I didn't give her a chance to finish. My locket lit up a soft orange, and suddenly I was behind her. I smirked. "Okay, my turn." They were all five alarmed, of course, because I just teleported. My locket lit up a deep red, my hands lit up, officially on fire. They didn't burn me, but when I touched Raven, they gave her minor burns. Her eyes widened, she backed away. "Ooooooops! I hope I didn't hurt you too much. I can help with that!" My locket lit up blue, as did my hands, and from where I was standing, I healed her burns, making them vanish instantly. Of course, they were all astonished. "But… how? You have more than one power!" Beast Boy was amazed. I grinned. "Well, technically, so does Starfire. But, anyways, it's my locket." I slipped it out from under my shirt, it was lighting up softly, rainbow colors. Robin looked at it and me a moment. "But won't it just… slip off? That can render you useless in battle." I shook my head. "It can only be removed by the wearer his or herself. Do you want to try?" He nodded, stepping forward and trying to lift it over my head. It didn't move, and he struggled with it like it was a heavy weight. He stopped, panting, and said, "Cyborg, you try that." He nodded and walked over, lifting and straining on it for maybe 20 minutes before finally giving up. He, too, was panting, he stepped back, and Beast Boy, in ape form, attempted to lift it. He took on many forms, none of them able to lift it off my neck. I only grinned. "Magic can't take it off either, but Raven, you're welcome to try." She nodded, and, using her powers, she lifted and strained, but nothing happened. Finally giving up, Raven sighed. "That is tough. Wow, I'm exhausted, and that never happens when I'm just using my powers." I nod. "It can sometimes suck up the energy of those trying to remove it from the wearer's neck besides the wearer his or herself." Of course, I had impressed them. Good. Maybe I could join with the people who I have always admired. That's when something occurred to Robin. "Wait, if you can teleport, why did you hike?" To which I responded, "If Starfire can fly, why does she walk around?" "Good point."

I nodded. Cyborg then asked, "What else can you do?" I smiled. "I can mess with people's emotions. It's freaky, but fun sometimes." Beast Boy looked over. "Show us!" I nodded, then thoughtfully looked about the room, then, with a small smile, "Oooh, I know who to mess with." I focused my thoughts on two people and one particular emotion, and then snapped my fingers. When I opened my eyes, Beast Boy and Raven were kissing; Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were gawking. I laughed, and then snapped my fingers again; they stopped kissing and were mortified at what had happened, I laughed harder. "THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" Robin exclaimed, laughing with me. Cyborg laughed as well, only nodding. Starfire looked confused. "I do not understand. What makes this funny?" I finally calmed down and explained, "What's funny is that, a, I can actually give Raven emotions, and b, I just made two people kiss each other." She nodded, still a bit perplexed. Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Sorry I asked for a demonstration." We all started laughing again. When we finally calmed down, I said, "There's one thing I can do, but… I hope you never have to find out what it is." Robin stared at me. "Why? We won't judge you over it. We just like to know the… hazards; I guess you could say, of our abilities." I nodded, and then, with a small sigh, responded, "Well, when I get really angry, or upset, I kinda… transform. And while the look is kinda pretty, the abilities… are not. I can incinerate people with a snap of my fingers in that form. I…" My voice trailed off. They were alarmed, of course, but only nodded. Robin kinda grinned. "Welcome to the team. But, you might want a different name." I nod, shrugging. "I'll think about that. I didn't think of what I would call myself, I didn't really expect you to accept me." He nodded, cleaning out one of their storage rooms and making space for me. "I know it isn't much, but for now, it's the best we have." I nodded. "Thanks again for letting me join." "No problem." He left, allowing me some time to think and unpack. Although I didn't have anything with me. I sat down on the makeshift bed, wondering about my new name. Hmm… Mystic. I like it. I stepped outside my door and accidentally walked into Raven. "Ooops! Sorry!" She only nodded and continued walking away. Typical Raven. Then she turned. "Did you decide on a name?" "I was thinking Mystic." She nods. "Whatever. Just… be careful who you're messing with." "I know who I'm messing with. I know exactly what you all can do, and what can stop you. So I think if I were you, I'd be careful who I was messing with." She was startled. "Wow, multiple personalities or something?" "Or something," I responded darkly. She looked at me a moment, then turned and walked down the hall. When she realized I wasn't following, she turned back. "You coming?" I shook my head. "You can tell them my name for me. I need to think a bit." She nodded and left me to my thoughts. I slipped into my room and closed the door. No need for them to know my past.


	3. Chapter 2 Robin

I was hanging out, watching Beast Boy and Cyborg game like always, when Raven walked into the room. "Mind if I call a titan conference?" She asked me. I shook my head, and called the group to us. We left a space for Jasmine, but Raven said she probably wasn't coming. I was puzzled, then she told me, "She's part of the reason I called the meeting. Now, I trust her. But I don't like her attitude. You know how she was overly nice? I met her in the hall, and she was happy go lucky, when suddenly, she gets all dark. I was actually trying my best to joke around, but she got upset and went to her room. Oh, and by the way, she decided on the name Mystic." I nodded, worried. But suddenly, something occurred to me. "Maybe she's just trying to get used to it around here. You know how that can be sometimes." Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, she could just be missing someone." A voice from behind us sounded. "Or maybe I'm just untrustworthy of people who talk about me behind my back." I jumped, then turned, alarmed, and saw Jasmine… no, _Mystic_, standing behind us. "Sorry. We're just concerned, you know?" She nodded. "Just try not to lose my trust. I can be scary." We all nodded, and she left, heading to her room. When she was gone, Beast Boy said, "Whoa, scary much?" I nod. "She certainly has a strange past. You can tell just from how she acts." They all nodded in agreement. Cyborg said, "We'll keep an eye on her, see if she's dangerous." I nodded. "I hate to do that, but if she's not as sweet as we think, one of us could be hurt." They all nod again, and then we turn back to what we were doing. Suddenly, our alarm blared. Mystic ran down and joined us, her hair braided. I looked over our map and saw what was going on. "Alright. Looks like Mumbo's up to his tricks. Let's go!" They nodded and took off, Mystic's locket lighting up and turning orange, she vanished. "Show off…" I muttered, running to my motorcycle. When we got there, she was already helping the police lead him away. She kinda blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry! But he was about to kill someone, I had to act fast…" I nodded. "It's cool. I understand." She half smiled. "I really am sorry! It feels like I'm trying to replace you guys, and I'm really not!" We all laugh. "We know," I said, grinning. We went back to the Titan's Tower, where she immediately disappeared to her room. "Why does she keep doing that? It's like she's afraid of us or something," Raven said, looking after her. I shrugged. I ordered a pizza, and when it arrived, I put the box on the table, warning them, "Nobody eat any of it until I make sure Mystic want's some." They nod, and I walked to Mystic's room, knocking on the door. "Mystic? We have pizza, want any?" Her door opened a bit, she poked her head out. "Sure, I guess." I nod, and we headed down to the dining room, where I found… no pizza. "Guys! I said to wait!" I groaned; then turned to Mystic. "I'll order another one." She shook her head. "I'm fine. Thanks for trying." She went back to her room, much to my confusion. "Uhh… okay?" We all watched her walk off. Cyborg turned back to face me. "Man, I don't like that Mystic girl. She goes from Starfire sweet to Raven dark. No offense, ladies." They both nodded, and I nodded, agreeing with Cyborg. "Someone needs to talk with her, but I don't know who. Usually, I know who wants to talk to whom, but with her…" They nodded, and then Raven stands. "I'll go." "You sure?" I asked her, looking up, startled. She nods. "It might help." I nodded, and Raven went to Mystic's room.


	4. Chapter 3 Raven

I stopped outside Mystic's door and knocked. The door opened, her normal smile on her face. "Hi Raven! What do you want?" I sighed. "The team's worried about you. They sent me to talk to you." She nodded, opening her door to let me in. I walked in and was surprised that she hadn't personalized her room yet. We had our rooms decorated pretty much instantly. She sighed. "I don't really want to talk about why I'm… well, moody." "We're all kinda concerned about it." She nods, then, with a small sigh, tells me, "My sister has stabbed me in the back. Twice. She was kidnapped when she was four, age preserved, I got her back, and I thought she was okay… but she wasn't. She was trained to kill me. I went dark, and… I killed her, her boyfriend, his sister, and… almost my boyfriend. I left after that. I didn't want to do that again. That's why I'm afraid to be around you guys. I'm afraid I'll…" Her voice trails off, I nod. "That's pretty deep. But you shouldn't hold this against yourself. It's really hurting you." She nodded. "I'm just so afraid." "I know, but you have to stop being afraid and start a new path. You're with us now. Let go of your past and move forward in life." She nodded, standing up. I stood with her, and we went out to the main lounge. Robin looked up, grinning when he saw that Mystic was with me. I rolled my eyes. "Thank me later." I picked up my book and sat down, reading.


	5. Chapter 4 Mystic

Alright, Raven was right. I had been too harsh on myself. Okay, so I had a bad past. Keyword? Past. It was time to move on to the present. I watched Beast Boy and Cyborg play their game, then I picked up the loser's controller and beat the winner, grinning from ear to ear. Cyborg blinked. "But… have you EVER played this game before?!" I shook my head. "No, not really." "Then how did you…?" I laughed. I guess I'm just that good." He nodded, still unable to believe I won. Raven looked up from her book and smirked. "What, Cy? Can't believe you just lost to a girl?" She smirked. I laughed. "He probably can't believe he just lost to the NEW girl!" Raven looks up, nods, and goes back to her book. Basically, she's laughing. I know Raven too well. Anyways, Robin was definitely happy I was making an effort to socialize. Starfire was happy if he was, Beast Boy found it hysterical that I beat Cyborg, and Raven was… reading. Shocking (cough cough NOT). Anyways, so I kicked some more butt on the video game, ate pizza with them, played some games and then, just as I was about to go to bed, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," I told them, heading to the door. I opened it, barely poked my head out, and what I saw nearly shredded any progress I had just made. I slammed the door and fled to the Titans. Raven dropped her book; she was startled by my rush. Robin asked me, "What? Bomb, wrong address, you know." I shook my head, but just as I was about to tell them what it was, the door opened and in stepped the guy from the door. He plopped a bouquet of flowers in front of me and sat on the couch like he owned the place. "Nice hangout, Jasmine," he told me.

"OUT."

"Why? I like it here. I have my powers. Why should I go and you stay?"

"You know why I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"No, I don't, actually! What's wrong?! I love you, I know you love me, but you ran off on me!"

"I can't let myself hurt anybody. They understand and acknowledge the risks. What did you do?! NOTHING. You always acted like nothing was wrong and I almost killed you. I'm not risking that."

"Oh, right, that's COMPLETELY the reason you packed up and left without telling me anything!"  
"Actually, yes it is."

Robin came up from behind me. "Is this person bothering you, Mystic?"

He looked up, surprised. "OH, so they don't even know your real name?! Oh, it's Jasmine, by the way! Jasmine, let's go home." He grabbed my hand, starting to walk away. I turned back to Robin and nodded, he yelled out, "Titans, go!" and just like that, he was on the ground and I was standing over him. "Actually, they do know my name. I purposely got a new one because that's what I do, as a super hero. Liam, I may love you, but I will NEVER return. I'm happy here, and there is… WAS, that is, no risk of hurting the ones I love. If you're smart, you'll stay away."

"Super… what? Jasmine, please, I forgive you for what happened! I'm sure they would, too."  
"Forgive me for incinerating them?! I don't think so. Get out of here."  
He nodded and left, but not before turning back to me with a small sigh. "I miss you, you know." He then turned and left, and he was gone. I sighed, then turned back to the group, and with a nod, picked up the flowers and stormed to my room, throwing the flowers against the wall and curling up on my bed, holding back tears, thinking, _I miss you too. _


	6. Chapter 5 Robin

After the guy bothering Mystic—Liam, I think she called him,- left, she headed to her room, and we all turned to Raven, who sighed. "She was forced to turn evil and killed her sister, sister's boyfriend, and her best friend. That was her ex-boyfriend, the person she was afraid of hurting, so she left and joined us."

I nodded. "She must've been horrified when he showed up here." Raven only nodded. "I'll go talk to her," I decided quickly. Sure, Raven's pep talk had boosted her, but I just… I knew, for some reason, I needed to talk to her this time. Raven gave the closest thing I've ever seen to an emotion on her: Shock. With a mix of half surprise. But she shrugged and went back to reading. I walked to Mystic's room and knocked on the door. The only response I got? She called out, "Go away! I don't want to talk right now!" I laughed and opened the door anyways. "Sounds like you need to talk." She looked up, surprised. "So what if I do? I don't want to, and I won't." I smiled. "C'mon, don't let anything get in your way. You seem tougher than that." I noticed the bouquet lying against the water, flowers scattered around. "Really upset, aren't you?" I asked her, gathering the flowers up and putting them in a small vase that was in a corner of the room. She looked up, gave a slight nod, and then looked away again. I sighed. This was going to be tougher than I thought. "Hey, it's alright," I started, trying to find the right words and tread carefully, but that obviously didn't work, because she jumped up. "NO IT'S NOT! HE THINKS HE CAN JUST BARGE IN AND TAKE ME BACK! HE DOESN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND!" I jumped, surprised. "Now, Mystic just—"

"AND YOU'RE JUST THE SAME AS HE IS! JUST BARGE IN HERE WHEN I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T THINK ANYONE HERE UNDERSTANDS WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! I DON'T THINK _ANYONE ANYWHERE _UNDERSTANDS!" I looked at her locket. It had turned pitch black. "Uhh, Mystic, please, I didn't mean to upset you or anything—"

"WELL YOU REALLY SCREWED UP THEN, DIDN'T YOU! I'M MORE UPSET NOW THAN I WAS WHEN HE GOT HERE!"

With a gasp, I started to back out. "I-I'm really sorry, Mystic! I didn't mean to, I was just trying to help!" She glared at me, but her locket returned to normal and she collapsed. Alarmed, I ran over and propped her up, gently. "Uhh, Mystic?" When she came to, her fear was obvious. "Oh my… I need to go. Now! I'm sorry I… well… I need to go. I can't stay with you guys if I'm going to…" I shook my head. "It's alright. I understand. I was kinda instigating that anyways." She sighed, shaking her head. "I still tried to attack you." I sighed. "It's all right. I'm fine." She shook her head again, and I rolled my eyes. I looked at her. _What's wrong with me? Starfire broke up with me YEARS ago! _Yet, I felt like I was cheating on her! _That little Starfire… _I gave up with my internal fight, sitting beside her and putting my arm around her shoulders.


End file.
